Obsession
by kinana
Summary: Aku hanya bisa berkata bahwa kau mungkin akan terjebak kembali dalam lantunan melodi kehidupan yang sama, mengulang not not penyusun kehidupan yang tak seharusnya diulang, membuat sebuah lagu kematian dalam hidupmu karena obsesi berlebihan yang ada dalam dirimu. Dan yang paling buruk adalah...


Ssssttt...aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah kisah, tapi jangan beritahu siapapun karena ini rahasia, oke?

Apa? Apa? Aku janji tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa pun, aku bersumpah!

Uhum... kisah ini dimulai dari dia, pemuda emo yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Kau bercanda? Pemuda stoic itu?

Jangan memotong perkataanku!

Baik...baik...silahkan dilanjutkan dan aku hanya akan diam menjadi pendengar yang setia,

Jadi, begini...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

**Obsession**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masa' shi Kishimoto?**

**Genre : Crime, Romance?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Psycho!Sasu, Death Chara!, Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), AU, cuman untuk kesenangan author semata~, Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Kau menatap awan kelabu dari balik jendela kaca yang ada di kamarmu, sebuah seringai tak pernah luntur untuk menghiasi wajah pucatmu, _onyx_ milikmu tak lagi menunjukkan pandangan datar. Oh, kau sedang senang eh?

Tok...tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuatmu melenyapkan seringai. Berbalik, kau menatap pintu kamarmu yang bercat putih dan terbuat dari kayu jati,

"Masuk," ucapmu, kembali menjadi sosok yang dingin.

Cklek

Setelah terbuka pelan kau mendapati sesosok surai pirang dengan sepasang iris birunya, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, sahabat kentalmu.

"Sasuke, ibumu menyuruh kau turun untuk makan malam bersama," ucap pemuda itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Kau kembali memunculkan seringaimu, dan dia menatapmu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia tahu kau seperti dia mengenal telapak tangannya sendiri, dia yakin pasti kau telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga kau menunjukkan seringai seperti itu di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan 'suke?" tanyanya lirih, mengerti bahwa ini bukan saatnya bersuara cempreng.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya membuat 'dia' menjadi milikku selamanya," katamu datar dengan seringai yang tak lenyap sesentipun. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan menolongmu kalau kau berbuat sampai diluar batas kewajaran manusia," katanya lalu berbalik. Entah mengapa dia berbalik, mungkin ingin menyembunyikan tangisan miliknya dari pandanganmu? Who knows?

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai dia, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan jika dia berakhir dalam pelukan orang lain selain aku," kau berkata pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk dia dengar.

Perlahan dia meninggalkanmu sendirian. Meninggalkan dirimu yang tak tahu bahwa ada sebuah hati yang terluka.

Hei, apa iris _onyx_ milikmu sudah buta?

Kenapa kau tidak juga menyadarinya?

Selama ini ada sebuah cahaya hangat yang telah menemanimu, menghiburmu, melakukan semuanya untukmu, tapi apa?

Hanya karena gadis jalang itu kau jatuh dalam sebuah kegelapan pekat yang menutup pandanganmu, membuatmu tidak bisa melihat bahkan menyadari keberadaan orang yang selalu memberikan senyumnya hanya untukmu, membuatmu jatuh kedalam sebuah obsesi yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Konoha High School tampak ramai, para staff sekolah dan guru–guru terlihat berlari di area sekolah, alasannya? Pagi ini, seorang siswi yang merupakan penghuni asrama sekolah sekaligus siswi populer tidak dapat ditemukan keberadaannya, padahal menurut kesaksian teman sekamarnya siswi itu tida pernah melanggar jam malam atau menginap di tempat lain, siswi bernama Haruno Sakura yang merupakan anak tunggal dari kepala yayasan Konoha High School itu menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Dimana dia?" sahabatmu bertanya dengan tatapan tajamnya saat melihat dirimu yang tidak ikut membantu tapi malah menyeringai dalam diam di tempat dudukmu.

"Jangan coba berbohong. Aku tahu kau 'suke," katanya. Kau menatap sahabatmu itu, dan seringaimu makin lebar.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi karena kau adalah sahabatku, baiklah," kau berkata sambil berdiri dari posisi dudukmu yang nyaman. Melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan kau pergi keluar kelas dengan sahabatmu yang setia membunutimu dari belakang.

Kau berhenti di pinggir danau buatan yang ada di taman belakang sekolah, taman yang sebenarnya cukup indah namun karena tidak pernah dirawat menjadi taman yang menyeramkan dengan aura suram. Tapi kau tidak lah takut.

Yah, aku yakin kau lebih suram dari pada taman ini. Aku benar kan?

Kau mengarah langkahmu pada sekumpulan semak–semak yang berada di tepi danau, sementara sahabatmu itu hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya sambil mengawasi gerak–gerikmu yang sedang menyibak beberapa semak–semak yang ada disana.

Lihat, lihat. Sepasang iris safir miliknya melebar saat melihat figur seorang cewek yang memiliki surai pink bermodel buble gum dan iris emerald yang mengenakan seragam Konoha High School. Kau mengelus pipi putih cewek itu dengan lembut. Karyamu benar–benar sempurna, boneka itu seperti manusia hidup sungguhan.

Tunggu,

Tunggu,

Tunggu,

Bukan kah, itu benar–benar manusia yang telah kehilangan nafasnya karena kau mengawetkan tubuhnya?

"Lihat, bukankah dia sangat cantik? Karena dia mengacuhkanku maka aku membuatnya menjadi bonekaku, yang artinya hanya aku yang bisa memilikinya," katamu santai.

"Kau gila! Kau telah membunuhnya 'suke!" dia berteriak sambil berlari keluar dari taman itu, meninggalkanmu yang digelayuti pikiran bahwa karyamu kurang berseni.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia berlari sepanjang koridor menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, sebuah _handphone_ yang terus berbunyi nada sambung dengan manis berada di telinga kanannya. Dan...

"Halo"

Dia menghela nafas lega begitu terdengar sebuah suara dari seberang sambungan telefon itu.

"Pak, saya ingin melaporkan kasus pembunuhan, sekarang pelaku dan korbannya ada di taman belakang Konoha High School!" dia berseru, menuai sebuah kernyitan dalam pada dahi seorang polisi yang mendengarkan penjelasannya di seberang sana.

"Baik, kami akan segera ke sana," polisi itu berkata santai setelah dia menjelaskan dengan keras kepala soal sahabatnya yang telah membunuh putri tunggal pemilik yayasan sekolah di taman belakang sekolah yang tak terpakai.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Dia dan beberapa polisi juga kepala sekolah Konoha High School bergerak cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah yang tidak terpakai itu, namun saat sampai disana yang ditemukannya adalah...

Kosong.

Tidak ada apapun di taman itu selain pemandangan alam yang kotor, tidak ada si pembunuh, tidak ada si korban, kosong, mereka berdua lenyap seperti ditelan angin, dan kau hanya bisa mematung. Syok. Lalu mereka semua pergi, meninggalkanmu sendirian yang tengah berlutut dipinggir danau dengan kepala menunduk.

Oh, sendirian eh? Lalu, siapa siluet hitam yang ada dibalik salah satu kerindangan pohon itu?

Siluet hitam yang tengan menjilat bibir bawah miliknya, dan memandang sosokmu yang tengah menangis dengan sepasang iris _onyx_ tertutupi nafsu.

Nafsu yang ingin menjadikanmu sebagai miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Padahal setelah aku melihat tindakanmu pada gadis Haruno itu aku sudah berdoa supaya kau tidak menyadari sinar yang selama ini ada dalam hidupmu, karena jika kau menyadarinya maka akan menjadi terlalu menyakitkan untuk tokoh dengan karakter baik seperti dirinya, ternyata kau menyadarinya eh.

Kau mulai berfikir bahwa dia sangat manis dengan iris safir yang memancarkan ketakutan mendalam, kau berfikir bahwa wajah manisnya itu semakin manis saat dia mengeluarkan wajah hampir menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat saat melihat sosokmu. Dan kau mulai berfikir bahwa...

.

.

.

.

.

Dia lebih pantas untuk menjadi bonekamu...

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya dia lebih hangat, dan juga lebih manis, dan lebih baik, dan lebih ceria, dan lebih ramping, dan lebih enak untuk dilihat, dan lebih–lebih lainya dari pada gadis Haruno yang mayatnya telah kau telantarkan begitu saja setelah menyadari betapa manisnya sosok yang selama ini menemanimu.

Sayangnya, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dia telah memiliki ketakutan dan trauma terhadapmu, dan secara otomatis trauma itu lah yang membuat rasa cintanya padamu tertutupi dan dia tidak akan mau lagi bertemu denganmu. Jika sudah begini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Apa kau akan membunuhnya dan mengawetkan sosoknya seperti yang kau lakukan pada gadis Haruno itu?

Atau kau akan melawan obsesi dalam dirimu untuk memiliki dirinya dan memulai semuanya dari awal?

Ah, aku yakin memulai semuanya dari awal bukanlah tindakan yang bagus, karena aku yakin hanya dengan melihat sosokmu saja dia langsung terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Hasil trauma terhadap dirimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa berkata bahwa kau mungkin akan terjebak kembali dalam lantunan melodi kehidupan yang sama, mengulang not not penyusun kehidupan yang tak seharusnya diulang, membuat sebuah lagu kematian dalam hidupmu karena obsesi berlebihan yang ada dalam dirimu. Dan yang paling buruk adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Kau membuat lagu kematian itu untuk dirinya...

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sepasang iris safir yang memiliki senyum dan sifat bak malaikat...

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk Namikaze Naruto...

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

Gantung~ fin-nya gantung, gaje, dan sebangsanya aku tahuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ #gelundungan.

A-ada yang mau skuel? Kalo mau nanti aku bikinin Naru-chan POV-nya~ tapi yah~ terserah readers-san~ ah! Dan ini fict udah pernah aku publish di note FB ku~

Bagian ide yang Sasu ngawetin Saku itu di dapet dari Uryou Rikako dari anime Psycho Pass yang suka ngawetin temen seasramanya dan motong – motong badan temennya trus hasil pengawetan itu dia pamerin di taman kota.

Semoga kalian bisa menikmati deh! RnR. Flame membangun please~


End file.
